


What Uneducated Hipster Wannabes Can Do For You

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: AU. Age!Gap Broadway!Blaine. Based on this prompt: ‘I’m yelling to my friend about how attractive this celebrity is and then plot twist you’re the celebrity and in front of me wtf’I read this prompt wrong when I first saw it so the fic doesn't follow the prompt exactly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'ed. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> For those of you wondering, Blaine is in his mid-thirties, and Kurt in his early twenties. Think 36/24 respectively.

Kurt scoffed at his friend’s words, shaking his head in disbelief. “Oh, come on. Were we even in the same room? It was spectacular! The choreography was fantastic, every move was done expertly, and the music was incredibly moving. It was a wonderful show!”

His friend apparently disagreed, judging by the face he pulled. They paused their conversation and entered the coffee shop, quickly getting in line. “It was not that great. And the lead was pitchy.”

That was the last straw. “You’re kidding me right? Did you actually just say that Blaine Anderson, Broadway legend, was pitchy?” He didn’t realize it, but his voice got progressively higher as he continued on. He wouldn’t have cared anyway, because he was fed up with this guy’s bullshit. “You did not just say that.”

“Woah, Kurt, chill. That’s my opinion. You’re taking this way too seriously.” His friend-no-more said, eyes wide.

“Yes, well, your opinion is wrong. You seem to have forgotten that I graduated from NYADA with honors. I have a professionally trained ear and I know when someone is pitchy--which, by the way, makes karaoke nights with you a torturous affair. Blaine Anderson was not, is not, and will never be pitchy, you uneducated hipster wannabe!”

“Wow.” Was his only answer before he promptly turned on his heels and stormed out of the coffee shop.

Kurt huffed tiredly, knowing that Vogue tomorrow was not going to be pleasant. But really, he couldn’t help but think it was worth it. That guy was such an ass, even worse that the lowlifes that used to follow Rachel, and eventually him as well, around and pass judgement at everyone and everything. He shook his head to clear it and finally noticed his surroundings. The shop had only a few customers, all of whom were not-so-subtly staring at him.

He flushed, slightly mortified. He resigned himself to a few more minutes of horror, and then he could get his cup of coffee and never come back here again. 

The line moves again and he’s just so close. He eyes the cupcakes on display, deciding that public humiliation is excuse enough to get a couple. 

“Hey, Blaine!” says the cheery employee from behind the counter. “Medium drip as usual?”

“Well,” the person in front of him says and the small smile on Kurt’s face falls away abruptly, because he knows that voice. He knows that voice and he wants to die. Literally, physically die. This cannot be happening. 

“I think I’ll switch to green tea for a couple of days. Apparently, I was a bit pitchy last night, so. Maybe I should rest my voice.” Blaine Anderson--Blaine Anderson dear lord-- says airily. He sounds amused, so at least his feelings aren’t hurt or anything. Then again, after being on Broadway for so many years he must have developed a pretty tough skin.

The young woman behind the counter chuckles and says “Coming right up!”

Blaine Anderson walks over to the other end of the counter to wait for his drink, so Kurt steps up to the counter.

“I’ll be right with you, sir.” the woman says, and Kurt nods. He bounces a little on his toes, getting increasingly desperate to get out of there and never return as the moments pass.

“Excuse me.” he hears, and turns to see Blaine Anderson walking towards him. He sticks out a hand.

“I’m Blaine Anderson. Kurt, is it?” His smile is genuine and he’s so close. Kurt’s sure he can stare into his eyes forever. After Blaine’s smile slips just a bit, he realizes that he’s waiting for an answer and that he still hasn’t taken the offered hand. He grasps it and shakes it a tad more vigorously than absolutely necessary, stumbling a little over his words.

“Yeah, yes, it’s Kurt, I’m… Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you.” he finishes with a smile, and lets go of the man’s hand. What is wrong with you?

“The pleasure is all mine, Kurt Hummel. I wanted to thank you for defending my honor back there. And I’m very flattered, by the way.” Blaine says, and god, he’s having a conversation with Blaine Anderson is this real life? 

He blushes to the roots of his hair. “Uh--um, well, that was not--um, that was a long time coming, really. That man is insufferable.”

“Here’s your tea, Blaine.” the woman is there, suddenly, and they both slightly startle at the sound of her voice.

“Thanks, Stefanie.” he says with a smile, handing her the money in his palm. “Keep the change.”

The woman--Stefanie-- smiles sweetly and turns to Kurt. “And what can I get you today, sir?”

“Oh, um. A mocha, please. And one of those cupcakes there. Please.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” 

She leaves, and they’re alone once more. Well, not really alone, but still. Blaine has not made any move to leave, nor has he made any attempt at further conversation. They just stand there, awkwardly, stealing glances at each other and blushing when they get caught. 

Stefanie ends their suffering by bringing Kurt his coffee and cupcake. Kurt reaches for his wallet but is stopped by Blaine.

“May I please pay for your coffee. As a thank you.”

“Oh, you really don’t need to do that, it’s fine.” Kurt protests.

“No, please, I want to.” Blaine insists.

Kurt hesitates for only a moment further before nodding and saying “Alright. Thank you very much.”

Blaine smiles brightly, and hands Stefanie some cash. She hands the coffee and cupcake to Kurt, who takes it and turns to Blaine.

They both linger, neither wanting to part yet. Kurt sucks in a breath and gathers all his courage. This may be the stupidest decision he’s ever made, but if he’s right, something really great may come of it.

“Would you… like to join me?” He asks haltingly.

Blaine pauses, then smiles. “I’d love to.”

They sit at one of the tables towards the back of the cafe and talk for forty minutes before Kurt realizes he has to go or he’ll be late for work.

“I’m sorry to leave, but I really have to get back to work now.” Kurt says with a half-grimace/half-smile.

“Oh, that’s quite alright. I should get back to my day as well, I suppose.” Blaine acquiesces. 

Kurt discards of both their coffee cups along with his cupcake wrapper and returns to the table. He doesn’t sit down again, but he lingers, running his fingers over the chair he was sitting on.

“So…” he starts but trails off.

Blaine looks at him for a few seconds before saying “I apologize if I’m being too forward, but can I please get your number?” 

The way Blaine looks up at him with a small, hopeful smile makes Kurt melt, just a little bit.

“Of course. ”

Blaine’s smile widens as he hands Kurt his phone and Kurt enters his phone number.

“So, I need to ask. Was...was this a...date?”

“Well… it could be, if you wanted it to be. No pressure though.” Blaine said earnestly.

“I… I’d like it to be. But only if you’d like it to be as well.” Kurt confesses.

“Then this is the end to our very first date.” Blaine said and stood up.

They smiled at each other for a few seconds before Kurt realized that he was running very late.

“Okay. I’m glad. Really glad. But, I really need to go now, or else I’ll get in trouble.” Kurt said sheepishly.

“That’s fine. Goodbye, Kurt. Have a nice day.”

“See you later. And you, too.”

Kurt smiled over his shoulder as he hurried out of the coffee shop.

His phone buzzed with a new text, and he didn’t have to check to know who it was from.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/159566590980/what-uneducated-hipster-wannabes-can-do-for-you, for anyone interested.


End file.
